


in which Steve's really glad he's flexible

by tarialdarion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Communication is important in relationships, M/M, Top Tony Stark, extremely athletic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion
Summary: "It’s not like Steve went looking for it. He was just looking around and the picture just appeared. If his pants suddenly got very tight from imagining Tony fucking down into him like that, Steve was stubbornly ignoring it, clicking on another link before pausing and rushing back to the picture, bookmarking it. Just in case."Gorgeousfanartby kacir18 on tumblr that inspired it all (aka the position that Steve is a little obsessed with).





	in which Steve's really glad he's flexible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valmasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valmasy/gifts).



It’s not like Steve went  _looking_  for it. He was just looking around and the picture just  _appeared_. If his pants suddenly got very tight from imagining Tony fucking down into him like that, Steve was stubbornly ignoring it, clicking on another link before pausing and rushing back to the picture, bookmarking it. Just in case.

Two weeks later and Steve couldn’t stop thinking about it. He wanted Tony to bend him over like that, he wanted to feel the tremble in his muscles from holding the position, he wanted to feel Tony gripping his hips and shoving inside him until Steve came all over the carpet.

After jerking off (again) to the thought of Tony bending him over like that, he cornered Sam in the kitchen early in the morning after his usual run.

“I need help.”

Sam raised an eyebrow, dropping his toast on a plate. “Does it have to do with Tony?”

“Yes.”

“Does it have to do with sex with Tony?”

Steve was quiet, and Sam looked up, grimacing at the answer blatant on Steve’s face. He shook his head vehemently, focused on buttering his toast. “Nope, not a chance, I told you before you two got together, when all you wanted to talk about how perfect Tony’s ass is,” Steve smirked, and Sam glared at him, “I want to know exactly zero things about your sex life.”

“But it’s really important and I need to talk to him about this thing I found –“ Steve tried.

Sam dropped his toast, covering his ears. “Fuck, Steve, what part of go away and stop telling me about your sex life don’t you understand?”

Ignoring Sam’s offended yelp, Steve continued, reaching forward to snatch Sam’s toast, “I just think it would be really fun but I’m not sure if he wants to do it.”

“God, why?” Sam dropped his head into his heads, resting his elbows on the counter. “Steve, please stop, I’m begging you.”

“I mean, he’s had a lot of sex,” Steve mused, taking a bite of toast and making a pleased noise at the taste, “so maybe he’s already done this before and it should be easy to do.”

“Yes,” Sam raised his head, a hopeful look on his face, “that’s probably it. Please go and talk to  _him_ about this.”

“Or maybe he hasn’t and thinks it’ll be weird.”

“What did I do to deserve this?” Sam looked heavenwards despairingly.

“Do you think I could ask Tony about this? How exactly do you tell your boyfriend that you found this sex position and want to try it out?” Steve worried, a frown creasing his features, as he munched on the toast.

Sam rolled his eyes, giving up on protesting. “You spend 75% of your time with your hand down Tony’s pants and you asked him if he’d like a blowjob after breakfast  _in front of all of us_  yesterday. You chose  _now_  to get bashful about sex?”

Steve made a face at him, chewing despondently on  ~~Sam’s~~  his toast. “What if he doesn’t want to have crazy athletic sex with me?”

Sam snorted. “You’ve obviously never seen the way he looks at you.” Steve opened his mouth to retort and Sam held up a hand, turning to face him fully. “Steve, Tony wants to have crazy athletic sex with you, now please, go away and talk about this somewhere else. I have some bleach to find.”

Steve swallowed the last of the toast, sending Sam a smug grin. “I knew I’d eventually get you to talk about my sex life.”

Sam groaned, suddenly remembering the bet they had made six months ago. “Fucking hell, Rogers, are you kidding me? Did you really do this just to win a bet?”

“No,” Steve said cheerfully, walking away, “I really do want to have crazy athletic sex with Tony.”

He left the kitchen, laughing at Sam’s agonizing cry of “ _Why_??” and went to wake up Tony.

Tony was curled up on the side of the bed, the comforter pulled up around his ears so his tousled hair peeked out from the top. Steve rested a knee on the bed, leaning over and smiling down at him. “Tony,” He murmured, brushing a hand over Tony’s hair.

“No,” Tony mumbled, leaning into the touch, “unless you have coffee, I’m not getting up.”

“I know where we can find some,” Steve cajoled, pressing a kiss to the top of Tony’s head. Tony peeked up at him, a soft smile coming over his face.

“You’re awful at negotiating,” Tony told him, wiggling until he was on his back, smiling up at Steve. “Good morning, beloved.”

“Good morning.” Steve pressed a kiss against Tony’s lips and then stood up, stretching to loosen his muscles.

Tony sat up, eyeing his broad chest appreciatively. “Morning sex tends to wake me up.”

Steve grinned shamelessly. “I know,” he said, kissing Tony again, “but we need to talk about something.” Tony tensed, and Steve hastened to correct all the assumptions he knew Tony had immediately made. “I’m not breaking up with you; it’s nothing bad, I promise.” Tony looked at him suspiciously and Steve couldn’t help kissing him. “I promise,” he whispered against Tony’s lips.

Tony sighed, sitting up against the pillows fully. “Okay, what is it, Steve?”

Steve sat on the bed facing Tony. “I found something,” he began, reaching to his side of the bed to grab his phone, “and I want to try it.” He handed his phone to Tony and let him look at the picture he had saved. Tony was silent for a moment, his face revealing none of his thoughts and Steve began to feel slightly nervous.

His nerves were banished almost instantly when Tony looked up, lust blatant in his gaze. “Fuck,” he breathed, “fuck yes, Steve, let’s do that.”

Steve blew out a relieved breath. “Good, because I’ve been thinking about your cock inside me for  _weeks_.”

“You –“ Tony started and then stopped. Steve raised an eyebrow and Tony grimaced, crossing his arms. “You’d let me fuck you like that?”

Steve frowned. “I was kinda hoping that you would?”

He was suddenly knocked over by Tony launching himself into Steve’s arms. “ _Yes_ ,” Tony groaned, rolling his hips against Steve’s, suddenly very turned on by the idea. Steve laughed and flipped them, already planning how to make this fantasy real.

-

“So,” Tony said, straddling Steve on the couch, “the whole floor to ourselves for once. What do you think we should do?”

Steve wrapped his arms around Tony’s hips, pulling him close. “Hmmm,” he pretended to think, “well I’m pretty sure I had an idea a little while ago about that.”

Tony laughed, climbing off Steve’s lap and grinning at him. “We’re wearing too many clothes for that, Steve.”

Steve smirked, standing up and throwing off his shirt. “I can fix that.”

Tony shivered at the low tone and they both stripped quickly, throwing their clothes to the side of the room. They stared appreciatively at each other for a long moment before Steve strode over and pulled Tony close, capturing his mouth for a deep, passionate kiss. Tony slid his hand up Steve’s arm to the back of his neck and pulled, dragging Steve over to the couch while trying not to let part from his lips.

Steve laughed into Tony’s mouth, pulling back and letting Tony fall backwards onto the couch, climbing into his lap quickly. They kissed again, and Tony brushed his hands up Steve’s sides, smiling at the flinch. Finding out that Steve was ticklish was one of Tony’s prouder moments and he was unafraid to exploit this information.

“Tony,” Steve admonished, wiggling in his lap.

“Couldn’t help it, handsome,” Tony smirked, fluttering his lashes up at Steve, “I just had to touch you.”

Steve rolled his eyes and twisted to the side, reaching for the lube on the side table. “Would you like to continue to be an ass because I would much rather have your fingers up mine.”

Tony took the lube from him eagerly. “You don’t have to bitch about it,” He snarked, getting his fingers slick and reaching around behind Steve. Steve leaned forward obligingly, resting his forehead against Tony’s and shuddering at the feeling of Tony’s slick index finger caressing his hole. Tony hummed happily at Steve’s shudder and pressed inside him slowly.

Steve loved the feeling of Tony’s dexterous fingers opening him up and preparing him for Tony’s cock. A brush of Tony’s finger across his prostate had him gasping and clutching the back of the couch. Tony kissed Steve’s jaw and pressed in another finger, stretching him open. Steve could feel Tony’s cock hardening against his inner thigh and leaned forward against Tony’s chest, kissing down Tony’s jaw to his neck, happily sucking a mark under the line of Tony’s jaw.

“Steve,” Tony groaned, pushing in a third finger. Steve moaned as Tony stroked across his prostate and couldn’t help his hips pushing forward, sliding his cock across Tony’s abs and leaving a streak of precome. Pleasure had been buzzing underneath his skin ever since Tony had pushed in the first finger and he couldn’t wait any longer. He leaned back, kissing Tony hungrily.

“I’m ready,” he panted, “god, I’m so ready, Tony.”

Tony nodded, lips pressed together in an effort to maintain control. Steve loved seeing Tony like this, coiled and tense from arousal, desperate to get inside him. “Get into position.” Tony’s voice was hoarse and Steve kissed him softly before sliding off his lap, letting Tony get off the couch. He dropped his upper body to the floor, resting his elbows on the carpet, and situated his legs so they rested on the couch.

Steve was incessantly grateful for the grace and strength of the serum as he raised his hips upwards in invitation. He heard Tony inhale sharply and he straddled Steve’s hips, grabbing at the back of the couch for leverage. His other hand gripped Steve’s hip and Steve spread his legs obligingly, pulling a foot forward to rest against Tony’s ribcage, feeling the flex of Tony’s muscles as he held Steve in place.

“Look at you,” Tony breathed, “all spread out for me. Ready?”

Steve groaned, dropping his head to rest against the carpet. “God,  _Tony_ , just, fuck,  _do it_.”

Tony smirked at the tremble in Steve’s voice and pushed in slowly. Steve let out a soft whine, wanting to push back onto Tony’s cock but lacking the leverage to do so. Tony finally bottomed out, and both of them breathed harshly once before Tony pulled out just enough to slam back into Steve.

Steve jolted forward, held in place by Tony’s legs around his hips and his arms pressed against the floor. Tony didn’t hesitate to start fucking Steve like he had admitted that he loved, thrusting into him until Steve was gasping and groaning into the floor, heat spreading throughout him. His cock ached for friction, drooling precome on the floor.

Steve had been surprised by the fact that Tony was quiet in bed, letting out quiet moans and exhales of Steve’s name instead of the constant stream of filthy speech that Steve had expected. Instead, it was Steve who was vocal, crying out as he felt the head of Tony’s cock strike his prostate continually.

“Tony, fuck yes, right there,  _Tony_!”

Tony grunted and thrust into him harder, literally fucking Steve into the floor. An absent thought about carpet burn floated through Steve’s mind but the slight twinge of pain on his arms just heightened the sparks flicking through him. Pleasure coiled in his belly and he shouted at a particularly hard thrust against his prostate.

“Are you close?” Tony gasped, and Steve whined.

“Yes, god, Tony, ‘m so close.”

Tony groaned at the low, rough tone. “Touch yourself.”

Steve tried to consider how to do this through the haze of pleasure that had settled over his thoughts. “But –“

Tony just gripped Steve’s hip harder and growled, “That goddamn serum has to be good for something.”

Steve gasped out a laugh and raised his shoulders, settling all his weight on one arm, reaching down to finally,  _finally_  grasp his cock. It took two, three strokes before he was crying out and coming over the floor beneath him. He clenched down on Tony’s cock and Tony let out a deep moan, his hips stuttering as he came inside Steve, trembling through his orgasm. A moment of harsh breathing filled the room until Tony moved, pulling out of Steve and getting off of him shakily, falling back onto the couch.

Steve collapsed on the floor, just barely missing the cooling come on the floor, feeling thoroughly fucked. Tony peered down at him from his sprawl on the couch. “Steve?”

Steve raised his hand in a thumbs up. “I’m good,” he panted. “so very very good.”

He didn’t have to look to know that Tony was sporting a smug grin. “Everything you wanted.”

Steve raised his head just enough to meet Tony’s eyes for a moment, giving him a satisfied smile. “As always.” Tony flushed and dropped down onto the floor to curl up next to Steve, kissing his cheek as he got comfortable.

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://tari-aldarion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
